The after and the new
by Takeshie 96000
Summary: My first fic so expect spelling  and grammer  errors  Voldermort is dead and the golden tryo is going it separate ways. Hermione whants to get back to her life and the way she had pland it out but there are somethings she forgt to think about HermioneXCho


**The** **after and the new**

**Special** **thanks** **to** **moviegal99** **and** **PictisVerbis** **for** **getting** **me** **to** **start** **wrighting** **next** **stop** **Astro** **boy** **fic**

**A** **Harry** **potter** **story** **fin**

**Cho** **x** **Hermione**

**Based** **off** **the** **movie**

**Takes** **place** **after** **Voldemort's** **(literally** **he** **has** **just** **bin** **defeated** **and** **Harry's** **gotten** **rid** **of** **the** **wand).**

Hermione's point of view

Victory, long awaited victory, it has taken Ron's, Harry's and my hole schooling life to get it.

So many of our friends died for this, even I had to give up my family for this, now all I can hope for is that Hogwarts will let me take the year I missed of school, if I can't there won't be much of a variety of jobs of a teen age drop out with no history of existent as far as the muggle would is concerned. I know the wisely family can take me in but I don't think I can stand livening of them for the rest of my life.

I sigh and get up, I have bin siting on a large chunk of stone that was once a part of Hogwarts or one of its many stone golems that were destroyed in the recent battle, it saddened me to think of all the students who had died trying to defend the school.

I looked around trying to find professor McGonagall seeing as she would now be in charge. Ever one was running around, having a rest or in tears over the amount of death.

After almost an hour of searching I find her surround by professors and students trying to figure out how they could treat so many injuries and so much structural damage, Hogwarts had suffered a lot but never a hole battle! It was horrible just hearing how bad things really were in the school, it sounded like another battle was waged in other parts of the school. It was truly sad but exactly what she need.

Rather then try and get her attention and fight the crowd of people try to get the poor acting headmaster she did side to wait for her to try and get some time away from everyone.

After almost an hour of waiting the professor/headmaster finally gave in and need a brake. Hermione followed her to the head masters offices. She waited for five minutes then final entered. 'Professor McGonagall, may I come in?' McGonagall sighed 'yes Miss Granger, you may. What did you want to see me about?' 'I came to see if I could help you, I think I may be able to help organise some of the clean up for you.' the words McGonagall so dearly wanted to hear. 'Are you sure? There is a lot of work to do, and I'm sure you have got more in portent things to attend to.' Such a McGonagall thing to say thought Hermione, 'Well actual I would like to continue my schooling, if I'm allowed.' After a short pause McGonagll spoke 'well judging by the stat of things we even need holed you bak a year but having said that, most of school may have to do the same until we can repair every thing. Would you be okay with that?'

Hermione wanted to leap for joy at this but after a day as tiering and sad as this all she could manage was a small smile. 'That would be perfect.'

'Good, now Miss Granger I think you should go and inform Mr Potter and Mr Weasley that about this, the may want to spend another year here to.' Professor McGonagall said somewhat hope full.

As Hermione slowly walk back to tell Harry and Ron, she thought, 'Harry and Ron spend more time at school then the have to, like that will ever happen'.

**Yea** **Cho** **isn't** **in** **this** **chapter** **but** **I'm** **certain** **I'll** **put** **her** **somewhere** **in** **the** **next** **chapter**.

**Please** **tell** **me** **what** **you** **think** **and** **what** **you** **think** **should** **happen next! New idea's are always appreciated.**

**Yonde** **kurete** **arigatō!**


End file.
